Finch
| refs35 = }} Finch was a notorious half-elf bard of the early 1370s DR. Abilities Preferring his dulcet singing voice over instruments, Finch was at the very least also a fine lute and mandolin player, having taught Cain Lethellon, the popular Neverwintran lute player, as much as he could. However, despite his international fame as a musician, it was of course Finch's many romantic liasions that made his name more widely known. History Early in his career, Finch came to the aid of a monk of Torm named Mayram who was defending some travelers from bandits. The two traveled together for a while, becoming close friends, but Finch found himself falling in love. Knowing full well that the life of a traveling bard and that of an ascetic would not mesh well together, Finch gave her his magical cloak the night before they were due to part ways. Unfortunately, that very night, the pair were overwhelmed by a Malarite beast cult and Finch was mortally wounded. Mayram fought until she too was near death and with her last moments, draped the cloak back onto Finch so that its magic would save him. Finch rushed her to her monastery and was willing to give all his wealth to have her revived, but the monks told him that she had become a courtier to Torm himself in her afterlife and they would not deny her that honor. Distraught that he had never been able to tell her how he felt, Finch underwent a profound psychological change that would get him into a lot of trouble. He only ever sang of Mayram once. In Cormyr, Finch tried to woo a noble's daughter. Her father was outraged and ordered his execution, sending bounty hunters after him. Finch fled for his life, traveling east to Rashemen, where he played in the town of Mulsantir. He flirted shamelessly with the female members of his audience. One young ethran, particularly enraptured by the charismatic half-elf even crafted him a new, even more powerful magical hat to replace the beloved one he had to leave behind in Cormyr, despite the fact that ethrans were banned from making magical items. However, she soon caught him with one of her sisters and Finch fled a country once more, fearful of the powerful wychlaran. Eventually, in 1374 DR, Finch returned to Neverwinter, home of his former apprentice, Cain (though he was nowhere to be found). The city was under martial law but he managed to set up a huge performance in the Blacklake district. A short while before he was due to play, he performed at a noble estate and afterwards, slightly tipsy, the lord's wife patted him on the rump for a job well done. Her husband saw and took it to mean more than it did, the end result being that Finch had his martial law pass papers suspended. In a tavern outside Neverwinters, Finch came across a group of adventurers and persuaded them to try and get his papers restored. They obliged and were successful. In a gesture of thanks for allowing him to make his big performance, Finch offered his services to the group as well as offering to immortalize their journey as only a professional bard could. Appendix References External Links * category:Bards category:Half-elves Category:Males Category:Musicians category:Worshipers of Sune Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants